A Small Tumble and No Confession
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: While L is staying at Whammy's, Near falls down the stairs and gets himself injured, but he just doesn't want to say who "pushed" him down the stairs. NearxL BONDFIC; no pairings


Title: A Small Tumble and No Confession

Rated: K+

Summary: While L is staying at Whammy's, Near falls down the stairs and gets himself injured, but he just doesn't want to say who "pushed" him down the stairs. NearxL BOND FIC; no pairings.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Characters: Near/L

**Author's note: Yeah, this actually happened to me but I actually fell XD It sucked.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and to make my self feel better, I'm gonna start caramelldansen :DD****

* * *

L had to admit that he felt a pain in his heart when one of the small children at the orphanage ran up to him fearfully and shouted, "Come quick…Near!" the child's panting leaving out words that weren't exactly necessary.

L quickly ran inside the orphanage - the one he was currently visiting - and followed the child to the tall staircase. The staircase was covered with maroon carpeting and had wooden banisters that went all the way up to the second floor, where the children sleep.

He looked down at the small, white form that was laying crumpled on the floor, his tiny frame shaking.

L leaned down, examining the damage and then examining the Mello that was at the top of the large staircase, his eyes wide, horrified and his arms reaching out slightly as if he were going to catch the already-fallen Near.

L reached out and carefully gripped Near's upper torso, pulling up and into a sitting position. Near wiped his face and erased one of the few clues that Near had emotions and was actually younger than 25.

Near sniffed and looked up at L with dark, watery eyes and stood up, but grimaced at the pain in his right shoulder.

"Lemme see," L prodded, bringing Near into the room L was currently staying in and kept the children out as Near sat himself on L's bed, bringing one knee up to his chest and was about to hug it closer to him when the pain erupted in his right shoulder again and he whimpered, quickly bringing his foot back down to the ground where it should be.

L locked his door and turned back to the eleven year old. "Take off your shirt," he demanded, turning on the bedside light.

Near looked a bit taken aback but complied, peeling off his white P.J. shirt that was being stained a dark red.

L leaned over to his bureau and took out a First Aid kit, taking out a piece of gauze wiping down the long gash over Near's right shoulder gently. Near winced and twitched a few times, but other than that he stayed completely still.

"So, how did this happen?" L asked, although he was sure he already knew.

Near shrugged.

"You're lying."

Near shrugged again. "I'm sure you already inferred what happened. Why would I tell you what you already know?" He didn't mean for it to sound so mean, but Near didn't understand why L would want to hear the same thing twice.

"I want to hear it from your point of view."

Near sighed and then winced, regretting it.

"Well," Near said, "I fell down the stairs. Nothing too exciting."

L scoffed. "Of course you did. More like you were _pushed. _But you don't want to tell me. And I want to know why you don't want me to know for sure."

"There's nothing to it. I must have blacked out or something. There's no 'pushing' to it. I slipped. End of story."

"You're lying. Stop it. I know Mello did it."

"It was an accident!" Near slapped his hand over his mouth.

L smirked. "See? Was that so difficult."

"It was an accident," Near repeated, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself and not L anymore.

"Well, tell me about this _accident._"

"Mello and I had started fighting again like we normally do. But this one went a bit farther than most and he punched me in the stomach. It didn't hurt all that much -"

"Is that why there's a bruise the size of Africa on your torso?" L asked, unconvinced that it "didn't hurt all that much."

Near blushed. "I bruise easily."

"Bullshit." Near's eyes widened at the sudden language but brushed it off and continued with his story.

"And I must have blacked out for a moment and fell backwards down the stairs. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.""Well, I'm going to talk to Roger," L informed, standing up and surveying his work one last time before nodding to himself and then heading for the door.

"Wait!" Near called, gaining the black-haired man's attention.

"Don't…don't tell Roger or Mr. Wammy, L. Please?"

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't want them to know. Just tell them that I blacked out and fell. Promise!" Near pleaded, trying to get L to agree.

L raised an eyebrow at the strange request; if this were Mello he was talking to, Mello would have been all for telling Roger and Mr. Wammy. But Near didn't want him to know. Which led L to two conclusions: Mello was either threatening or Near actually cared if Mello was into trouble again.

L stared at the small albino boy one last time before heading out the door with a nod and thinking to himself, _Near cares. I know it. _

* * *

Ah, yeah, that sucked. That was just a random thing that I came up with in the shower. I think it went down hill but ah, well.

Don't forget to review =)

Dear **Bookaholic711,** I'm sorry for later updates than there should be. My Fridays are always jammed. I have school and then a football game that lasts kinda late. So..yeah. But, ANYWAY, I try to update before midnight!

Love,

Me =)


End file.
